User blog:Thundrtri/PSASBR Mini-Series round 1! Kratos VS Raiden
In a shifting and parallel universe, 24 of Sony's greatest warriors were called to battle against eachother. Now, two of the most powerful of these warriors will meet. The greatest swordsmen that Sony has at their disposal will clash in an epic matchup. Kratos! The former Spartan and servant of the gods turned vicious revenge seeker will meet...Raiden! Trained from birth, and one of the greatest swordsmen in the multiverse. These warriors will clash on the battlefield, but only on can be known as.....THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!!! Kratos Kratos is the main protagonist and anti-hero of the God of War series and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale.1 He was one of the first six characters to be revealed. His rival is Sweet Tooth and his randomly generated main menu background is a red and gold theme with sparks coming from the right bottom of the screen. Once the leader of the mighty Spartan army, Kratos has wrenched his fate free from the gods who used him as their servant, swearing to see their reign ended. Known for a brutal approach to combat, he will let nothing stand between him and his quest to find and destroy whomever has gathered the combatants in Battle Royale. Basic Moves *Chaos blades- Kratos lashes at you with his chaos blades that extends for a decent reach. Can perform combos with three hits. *Combat grapple- Kratos grapples the foe with a single chaos blade, then slams into the grappled foe, sending the victim flying. *Olympic ascension- Kratos swings his Chaos blades upwards. *Olympic storm- Kratos swings his Chaos blades at the legs twice. *Olympic fury- Kratos leaps into the air and swings his blades. *Olympic crash- Kratos smashes his blades into his foes in the air. *Cyclone of chaos- While in the air, Kratos spins around with his blades at full extension, creating a devastating tornado of blades. *Athena's revenge- Kratos swings his blades downwards while in midair. *Plume of Prometheus- Kratos swings his blades upwards and then crashes them into the ground. *Spartan charge- Kratos charges at his foe with a spear and shield and sends them crashing away. *Brutal ascension- Kratos mashes foes in the air at an angle with two spiked balls fired from chains. *Barbaric crash- Kratos smashes his opponents on the ground with a giant war hammer. The hammer also shoots a plume of fire straight out at his foes ahead of him. *Spartan glory- Kratos smashes his foes in the air. *Vicious maul- Kratos bashes his foes upwards. *Barbarian might- Kratos attacks with his spiked balls and swings around, creating a tornado-like attack. *Apollo's bow- Kratos fires a fiery arrow from his bow at a great range. *Helios flash- Kratos shoots a beam from his gauntlets. If held, he shoots a larger beam. *Icarus ascension- Kratos grows a pair of black wings and shoots upwards into his foes. *Golden fleece- Kratos holds steady and blocks. *Up throw- Kratos tosses his foe up, then grapples the foe with a single Chaos Blade and slams them into the ground, forcing them to lose AP. *Down throw- Kratos holds his foe, then slams them down with one of his Nemean gauntlets, making them lose AP. *Over throw- Kratos picks up his foe, and charges forward. He stops short, then throws his foe over his head and into a wall, making them lose AP. Supers *Level 1: Kratos arms himself with the blade of Olympus and jumps forwards a short distance, killing the opponent instantly if it hits. *Level 2: Kratos smashes the blade of Olympus into the ground, causing a giant, black tornado to shoot upwards, killing any foes who come in contact with the tornado. *Level 3: Kratos grows into a giant form of himself, brandishing a huge blade. He can run around for a decent period of time, anyone he hits is a kill. He can also shoot a burst of energy from his blade, to hit from range. Raiden Raiden (雷電), real name Jack (ジャック Jakku) is the main protagonist of Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty and Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, and appears in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale as a playable character. Raiden's in-game rival is Cole MacGrath and his randomly generated main menu background is electricity on his armor and his sword and an occasional lightning bolt flashing behind him. Trained for combat at an early age earning the titles "White Devil" and "Jack the Ripper", Raiden is a former member of the FOXHOUND special forces. Raiden was involved with the Big Sell Incident, Liquid Ocelot's Innsurection, and fought against Desporado cyborgs. He has been outfitted with a cybernetic exoskeleton and prosthetic limbs to increase his prowess in battle. Though trained to be effective with all types of weaponry, Raiden is particularly adept at wielding swords which resonate at high frequencies, cutting through enemies with surgical precision. Basic Moves *Single hand cut- Raiden slashes his opponent with his high frequency blade. *Double single hand cut- Raiden slashes twice. *Backward slash- Raiden slashes backwards. *Leaping cut- Raiden leaps forward a short distance and slashes his foe. *Launcher- Raiden slashes upwards, launching his foe into the air. *Aerial cut- While in midair, Raiden unleashes a barrage of slashes on his foe. *Spinning roll cut- While in midair, Raiden does a barrel roll and slashes his opponent while rolling. *Air launcher- While in midair, Raiden launches his foe upwards with his sword. *Heel slice- Raiden, while in midair, jumps downwards at his foe and slashes at the legs. *High kick cut- Raiden spins and does a high kick to his foe's face. *Flurry kick- With one button press, Raiden kicks to the gut with his bladed heels. If the button is mashed, multiple kicks are delivered at an extremely fast rate. *Sweep kick- Raiden drops onto one leg and sweeps his bladed foot beneath his foe's feet, knocking then over. *Whirlwind kick- While in midair, Raiden spins and kicks his opponent, delivering a vast amount of damage. *Falling lightning- Raiden rushes down from the air at a downwards diagonal angle, bladed foot stretched out. *Slam slice- Raiden slams to the ground and cuts his foe. *Parry- Raiden blocks, then slashes twice at an extremely fast speed. *Lightning strike- Raiden leaps forward a short distance, ligtning surrounding him, and slashes his foe. *Horse jump- Raiden jumps up, then comes down on his foe at an angle. *Quick draw- Raiden leans back, blade sheathed, then, when an opponent approaches, draws the blade extremely quickly. The draw slashed his foe. *Drill- Raiden comes down one his opponent with his blade landing on them, and spins quickly before backflipping off them. *Forward throw- Raiden grabs his foe, then cuts them, forcing the foe to lose AP. *Upward throw- Raiden grabs his foe, them throws them into a nearby wall, forcing them to lose AP. *Zan-Datsu- Raiden punches his foe, then picks him/her up and tosses them to the ground. He then reaches for them and rips AP from their body. Supers *Level 1- So called the Stormbringer, Raiden gets on his head and spins around, killing any foes that come near his legs. *Level 2- Raiden slows down all of his opponents, then he has the ability to kill them with one hit. *Level 3- Raiden puts all of his foes in cardboard boxes. With two extra cardboard boxes, the played must play a guessing game. If he hits the box that contains a foe, the opponent pops out and raiden kills them. If not, he must continue to look for his opponents. X-Factors Which arena? Where will the fight take place? Hades Dojo For stage explanations, go here for Hades or here for Dojo Notes *The fight will be one on one. *It will be a stock fight where each warrior begins with 5 lives. First one to zero loses. *Items off, hazards on. *Bios are from PSASBR wiki. *For those of you who don't know, PSASBR is a game where you must work to gain AP to generate supers. You do this by hitting the opponent with your attacks. More complex and powerful moves will gain more AP than basic moves. Certain moves (Throws) will make the foe lose AP. When you gain enough AP for a level one super, you can use it, or save up AP to go to a level two or even a level three. A level one super has a lower chance of hitting than a level two or three and can be stopped by being hit by a regular attack. A level two super is more powerful and generally lasts for a longer period of time than a level one. Level twos can only be stopped by being hit by another super move. A level three move can not be stopped, however it takes a very long time to generate enough AP to use. Level threes generally last for a long period of time. Being hit by a super kills instantly. Killing is the only way to knock a life off of your opponent and score a kill. Voting Votes must asess each warrior's flaws and strengths. Votes must be at least a paragraph long and give valid reasoning as to why the warrior you're voting for will win. The battle Prologue Kratos walked up to a shadowy door, he stared at it, puzzled and before reaching for the handle. As he opened it, an overwhelming rush of cold ran down his muscular body. His journey had been a long one, and he saw no signs of it ending. As he stepped through the door, he took in the sight: A long stone path lead up to a T-cross path. Across from path, stood a giant monster of a being: Hades. "So you are the one who has sent me here!" Kratos shouted as he walked across the path. As he reached the end and came to the cross, he heard footsteps behind him. Kratos turned and saw a figure cloaked in silvery armor with a long sword adorning his back. "And the first challenger approaches..." Kratos muttered. The figure walked up the path and approached Kratos. He pulled his hand back and let it rest on the handle of his sword. "Who are you?" the figure asked as he began to circle Kratos. "I am Kratos, fallen Spartan and destroyer of lives," Kratos roared back. Behind them, Hades grumbled and swung one of his fiery whips. "I'm Raiden, and looks like I'm going to have to kill you," he said. Kratos growled in a fierce reply and challenged his foe, "Unlikely, for I shall destroy you and vanquish those who have sent us here." Raiden chuckled and a metallic plate closed over his face, acting as a battle mask, "I'll wipe you out." All of the sudden, the two warriors were lifted into the air and set down on opposite ends of the battlefield. "Fools, you can not control me!" Kratos bellowed. Raiden's only response was drawing his blade. Kratos looked over at his foe and drew both of his Chaos Blades from his back before yelling: "Prepare to die!" Main Battle Raiden lives: 6 Kratos lives: 6 Raiden leaps into the air and comes down on Kratos with a single hand cut, then performing two more cuts, knocking Kratos backwards. Kratos reacts quickly by retaliating with a combat grapple and hurling his opponent across the battlefield. Raiden tumbles to the ground and leaps up, "Pretty good, but you'll have to do better." "Does a mere mortal dare attack me?" Kratos asks, jumping into the air. Raiden jumps into the air after Kratos and slashes twice, but suddenly, Kratos unleashes a volley of blows with his Chaos Blades and ends his aerial assault with a Cyclone of Chaos, spinning rapidly, hacking and slashing with his blades. Raiden crashes onto the ground and attempts to stand only to be knocked down by a falling Kratos using Barbaric Bash. The giant hammer knocks Raiden into the nearby wall, sending a rush of pain through his body. Kratos roars in victory as his meter grows into a level one super, "Now you shall fall!" Kratos says as Raiden falls to the ground, backed against the wall. Kratos draws the Blade of Olympus and charges forward. He swings the massive sword with devastating force, but hits nothing as Raiden leaps up into the air, just in time to avoid the level one super. Raiden lands behind Kratos and charges at him. Raiden slashes Kratos and switches into Flurry kicks, hitting his foe with three of the fast and deadly kicks. Kratos tumbles back against the wall and lashes back with his Chaos Blades. The two warriors exchance blows, both attempting to gain meter. Raiden performs a simple combo and his meter flows into a level one super. Kratos, now backed against the end of the arena, holds his gauntlets up, attempting to block. Raiden drops down and sweeps Kratos out from under his feet with a sweep kick and uses his level 1 super. Raiden spins on his head, his outstretched legs spinning rapidly. As Kratos stands, he is immediately put into Raiden's range. The super hits him and Kratos is killed. Raiden lives: 6 Kratos lives: 5 Kratos respawns on the other end of the arena, "Now you shall feel my wrath!" he roars angrily. The two warriors charge forward and unleash their moves on eachother. Blades flash and spin, when suddenly, Hades swings one of his massive whips. The whips crashes into the two fighters, freezing them in their positions for several seconds. As the freezing spell ends, the first to strike is Kratos, using his Chaos Blades to perform a combat grapple. Again, Raiden is sent slamming into the opposite side of the arena. Kratos, now at a level one super, charges forward and unleashes the blade of Olympus. The blade barely hits Raiden, but manages to kill the cyber ninja. Raiden lives: 5 Kratos lives: 5 Respawning across from Kratos, Raiden readies himself for Kratos' attacks. Instantly, another combat grapple comes his way and knocks him against the wall of the arena. Kratos pulls out his Apollo's Bow and fires three arrows in Raiden's direction. Each arrow hits its mark, knocking Raiden down with each hit. Kratos meanwhile, charges after the Cyber Ninja, spear and shield drawn for his Spartan charge attack. Raiden leaps up and flips to the ground behind Kratos. The fallen Spartan turns and eyes his foe, "Why does Olympus give me un-needed aid?!" he roars, clashing his gauntlets together and using Helios flash to send a golden beam at Raiden, who promptly dodges the attack. But this was only a trap: While Raiden was vulnerable in the air, Kratos grew a pair of inky black wings and flew upwards with Icarus Ascension, slamming his muscular body into the Cyber Ninja. Kratos immediately goes on with multiple air combos and ends the vicious aerial assault with the Cyclone of chaos. Raiden crashes the the ground and dodges a quick blow from Kratos' hammer. Kratos was past a level one super at this point, and was already working towards a level two. Raiden, however, knew Kratos' plan: Grapple, fake-out and then catch Raiden in the air when he was vulnerable. Kratos attempted yet another grapple, but Raiden quickly leapt up and uses falling lightning to slam into Kratos, knocking him back. As Kratos stands, Raiden uses the quickdraw to knock the Fallen Spartan back several more steps. "So you have adjusted your battle plan? No matter, I shall destroy you anyways!" Kratos roars, using the Helio Flash to knock Raiden back several steps. He goes for a grapple, but Raiden dodges once moreand uses falling lightning. Only this time, when Kratos stands, Raiden unleashes a volley of kicks and slashes, gaining AP extremely quickly. Kratos suddenly uses Olympic Fury, slashing Raiden on the legs with his Chaos Blades, twice. Raiden flips backwards and quickly recovers from the blow. He then advances at Kratos and begins to repeat his combo storm. Raiden's meter crests over to level two, and Raiden uses it. Kratos begins to slow and Raiden slashes him across the chest, killing him instantly. Raiden lives: 5 Kratos lives: 4 Kratos respawns, and Raiden manages to deliver a second kill before the super runs out. Raiden lives: 5 Kratos lives: 3 Kratos, once again, respawns and goes for a grapple, only to have his attack countered by a dodge followed by falling lightning. Raiden had adjusted to Kratos' battle plan, but could Kratos for a counter to Raiden? Blades swung and clashed across the arena, when suddenly, a Patapon tribe emerges on the cliff of Hell in the distance. Kratos looks over, distracted, "Those fools!" But as he does so, Raiden high kicks him in the face, knocking him backwards. Patapon tribesmen begin dropping from the sky like rain and run across the arena, causing havoc. Kratos pushes the small warriors aside and hurls himself at Raiden, using his Barbaric Bash to knock Raiden back against the wall of the arena. The Fallen Spartan whips out his spear and shield and goes for a second charge. The attack lands, knocking the cyber ninja down once more. Kratos draws back for a final charge to give him his level three super. Standing Raiden, glares at his foe, set for a charge. Kratos charges forward, and Raiden stays calm and readies himself. With lightning like reflexes, Raiden uses Zan Datsu, punching Kratos, tossing him over and ripping out an orb of AP from his fallen body. Raiden absorbs the AP, and watches as Kratos stands. By now, the Patapon had dispersed, and it was just Kratos and Raiden. A Spartan, and a Ninja. The two rivals glared at one another. Kratos makes the first move and grapples Raiden. He holds onto the ninja with his Chaos blade before slamming into Raiden and sending him flying across the arena. Kratos' meter hits the level three range and he immediately uses it. Growing three times his original size and adorning the Blade of Olympus, Kratos is unstoppable for the next ten seconds. Raiden stands and looks at his foe, he would have to avoid Kratos until the super runs out. Super Kratos rushes at Raiden and swings his blade. Raiden leaps up and barely dodges the blade. The super Spartan swings a second time, barely missing his foe. Raiden rushes past kratos and dodges several bolts of energy that Kratos shoots from the Blade of Olympus. Kratos makes a final, desperate charge after Raiden, only to miss. Kratos' hard earned super fades out and he returns to his normal self. As soon as he does, Raiden unleashes on him with combos, and swift kicks. Raiden quickly gains a level two super and uses it, slowing Kratos once more and knocking. Raiden unleashes on Kratos, earning him another kill. Raiden lives: 5 Kratos lives: 2 Respawning once more, Kratos finds himself in the direct path of Raiden, who cuts him to ribbons. Raiden lives: 5 Kratos lives: 1 With only one live left, Kratos would need to try desperately to win. But, as if by a magical force, he is cut down, he is killed! How did Raiden regenerate a level one super so quickly? Suddenly, it clicks: An AP burst combo. Raiden spins on his head, and Kratos is killed. Raiden lives: 5 Kratos lives: 0 WINNER: RAIDEN Category:Blog posts